


Поцелуй

by Frau_Lolka



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке Shugister : «трамси-мимими, лес, собачки, поцелуй»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shugister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugister/gifts).



> Сердечно благодарю Shugister за арты.  
> <http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/2/8/2/1282032/81388275.jpg>  
> <http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/2/8/2/1282032/82289891.jpg>

Густую, хрусткую осеннюю тишину прорезал звонкий собачий лай.  
Нашли, хорошие мои.

Я медленно иду на звук. Нет смысла торопиться, девочки не дадут сбежать. Радуются, глупые.  
Для них это все игра. Щекочет нервы, будит азарт. И для меня это тоже игра. Но не для тебя. И чем дольше будет твое ожидание, тем лучше.

Девки иногда сбегали. Ты — нет. Ты не сбежишь. Никогда.

Из-за высокого кустарника я не вижу тебя. Лишь быстрые тени мечутся меж деревьев. Девочки любят тебя.

Порой ночью, когда не спалось, я приходил на псарню и просто смотрел, как мои сучки спят, тесным кругом сгрудившись вокруг тебя.  
Кладут головы тебе на ноги, утыкаются носом тебе под мышки, закидывают на тебя тяжелые лапы. Им не мешает твой запах, от которого люди воротят нос.

Для них так пахнешь ты. И для меня.

Шагаю на поляну, сапог утонул в густом буром мху. Зима близко — вдруг подумалось. Уже дуют холодные ветры. Уже с деревьев пропадает зелень. Воздух в лесу чист и прозрачен, он пахнет осенью и прелой листвой. Птиц не слышно. Только собачий лай.

Девочки скачут под деревом, где среди корней лежишь ты, уткнувшись лицом в мох. Наверное, упал. А теперь боишься подняться. Или не можешь?

— Встань, — говорю тихо.

Ты поднимаешься на руках, подтягиваешь ноги. Медленно встаешь, опуская голову ниже плеч. Сквозь тонкую ткань рубахи видно, как ходят острые лопатки. Как тяжело ты дышишь. Как в белые клочья волос набилась лесная труха, тонкие иглы страж-древа и палые листья.

— Иди ко мне.

Ты вздрагиваешь всем телом, сутулишься, пытаясь втянуть голову в плечи, но идешь, останавливаясь в двух шагах.  
Молчишь, смотришь в землю.

— Ближе.

Ты делаешь шаг.

— Еще.

Ты подходишь совсем близко. Так, что я слышу биение твоего сердца. Так, что я чувствую твое дыхание на своей коже. Но ты не касаешься. Ты никогда не касаешься меня без приказа.

Девочки скачут вокруг, тявкая, прихватывая полы одежды. Им скучно. Им хочется побегать еще. Гнать добычу. Но я тебя уже поймал.

— Посмотри на меня, — беру тебя за подбородок.

Ты поднимаешь глаза. Медленно. Ты не хочешь смотреть на меня. Ты боишься смотреть на меня. Но ты выполняешь приказ.  
Твои темные серые глаза так прекрасны. Когда-то давно они смотрели гордо и отважно. Потом в них появилась неуверенность. Потом гнев. Потом страх.  
Теперь в них застыла покорность.

— Кто ты?  
— Ваш Вонючка, милорд.

Так сладко слышать эти слова из твоих губ. Они давно потеряли четкость своих форм, когда молоток крушил твои белые зубы.  
Я касаюсь этих губ пальцами. Обветренные, потрескавшиеся. Так они стали еще прекрасней.

Ты и раньше был очень красив: чеканный профиль, смуглое узкое лицо.  
Но теперь это лицо — мое. Я сделал его таким: вмятина на скуле, снежные волосы, белые росчерки шрамов.

Я отпускаю твою голову, и ты снова смотришь вниз, на кудрявый мох и дикие ягоды под ногами. Ты так красив сейчас, так покорен.  
Хочется ударить тебя. Хочется заставить тебя кричать. Хочется слышать твои стоны.

— Поцелуй меня, — шепчу.

От неожиданности ты вскидываешь на меня удивленные глаза, но тут же опускаешь взгляд.  
Да, я многое приказывал тебе. Но не это.

Ты дрожишь. Прикрываешься длинными темными ресницами, осторожно тянешься ко мне губами.  
Я не двигаюсь.

Сам. Ты сделаешь это сам.  
Ты легко дотрагиваешься до меня, едва касаясь.

Сдерживаюсь изо всех сил, чтобы не наброситься, не впиться в твой жаркий влажный рот, не повалить тебя на сырой мох.  
Ты накрываешь мои губы своими, робко толкаешься языком. Я прикусываю его, и ты понимаешь.

Я обхватываю тебя, сцепляя руки за твоей спиной, и рывком прижимаю к себе, выбивая из тебя воздух.

Ты — мой.  
Я слышу, как бешено стучит твое сердце.

Ты — мой.  
Ты целуешь меня нежно, прихватывая мою нижнюю губу.

Ты — мой.  
Я вытираю пальцем слезинку, что бежит по твоей щеке.


End file.
